Toon Wars Episode II: Attack of the Chase Clones
by Wormtail96
Summary: A parody of Star Wars Episode II. The Republic is threatened with war by a Separatist movement led by the mysterious Count Zim. Yin and Yang have to find a bounty hunter out to kill Senator Kairi, while she and Sora enter something forbidden for all Jedi.
1. Prologue: A long time ago

**(A/N) Greetings to you, all good readers and authors, and welcome to the second in the line of parodies of the Star Wars Saga! Now, I know it seems a bit too soon to write this sequel since I have just completed my parody of the first, just a couple of days a go. But what can I say? I am a Star Wars fanatic and I always will be. Also, to get personal, the second movie was one of my favourite Star Wars movies, so I find it pretty hard to postpone this oppertunity. Oh, yeah, and just to let you know, Zim'sMostLoyalServant, I am sure you will enjoy this one most of all, since it has your favourite character in one of the main roles. Now, without further ado, I present to you...TOON WARS EPISODE II: ATTACK OF THE CHASE CLONES!!!

* * *

**

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

* * *

**

**TOON WARS**

**EPISODE II**

**ATTACK OF THE CHASE CLONES**

_**There is unrest in the Galactic Cartoon Senate. Several thousand solar systems have declared their intentions to leave the Galactic Cartoon Republic.**_

_**This Separatist movement, under the leadership of the mysterious and charismatic Count Zim, has made it difficult for the limited number of Jedi Knights to maintain peace and order in the Galaxy.**_

_**Senator Kairi, the former Queen of Naboo, is returning to the Galactic Cartoon Senate on Coruscant to vote on the critical issue of creating an ARMY OF THE GALACTIC CARTOON REPUBLIC to assist the overwhelmed Jedi...

* * *

**_

**(A/N) And end the prologue, right there. Well, like I promised at the beginning of the sequel, the following chapter will be MUCH longer than this prologue. I also hope that you will all agree and respect my decision for the casting of Count Dooku, which has, of course, been shown in the prologue. Anyway, in the next chapter, Senator Kairi will indeed be returning to Coruscant to vote at the Senate, but there will be an unexpected incident, as you all know... There will also be a brief meeting with the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic to discuss what to do about this **_**incident... **_**Please Read and Review, Loyal Readers!**


	2. Chapter I: Attempted Assassination

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter I of **_**Toon Wars Episode II: Attack of the Chase Clones II! **_**Here, Senator Kairi returns to Coruscant to vote at the Galactic Cartoon Senate. However, as she arrives, there will be a tragic incident... Also, the Jedi, and soon Kairi herself, have a meeting with the Supreme Chancellor, Bob Terwilliger. Read on!

* * *

**

**Chapter I**

**Attempted Assassination**

It was almost always quite a busy on the planet of Coruscant. Despite its busy and peaceful nature, the planet was in great turmoil. Despite the great leadership of the current Chancellor Terwilliger, the Galactic Cartoon Republic was having great difficulty trying to convince the Separatist worlds back into their fold. Perhaps that may change as Senator Kair's ship, followed and protected by Naboo fighters headed to the planet.

Inside the Naboo cruiser, the lieutenant and two other officers addressed the former queen of Naboo.

"Senator, we are making our final approach into Coruscant." informed the lieutenant.

"Very good, lieutenant." said the Senator, nodding.

As the ship entered the planet's atmosphere, it began to fly further past vehicles, ships, etc. to the landing platform where the pilots were supposed to land. The Naboo ship landed, followed by the Naboo fighters. A group waited as the Naboo ship landed.

One of the pilots of the Naboo fighters came out of his ship and removed his helmet. He was a humanoid wallabee security officer who wore a blue shirt with purple triangle patterns. He had an eye patch over one eye. This was Captain Rocko, a good friend of Captain Frozone, assigned to protect the Senator from any danger.

"Well, we made it." said Captain Rocko to a woman pilot nearby in relief. "Maybe I was just being paranoid, becuase there was no danger at all."

The ramp lowered from the Naboo cruiser and two Naboo guards, the Senator herself, a handmaiden, and four troops walked out of the ship. Just before the group came over to greet them, the ship suddenly exploded, knocking the fighter pilots and the entire group to the ground!! A few seconds of fiery explosions later and the entire spaceship had been destroyed.

Alarms began to sound as Rocko and some of the pilots who survived got back onto their feet. They looked over and saw dead or dying people lying around the landing platform. They gasped as they saw the Senator lying on the ground, dying. They ran over to her while GIR, the little Irken brand droid who once helped save Naboo from the Trade Federation invasion ten years ago came out of a Naboo fighter and ran over in its usual goofy way.

The female pilot kneeled down to the senator and removed her helmet. She was none other than...Senator Kairi?!

"Kimi!" Kairi cried to her double. So, the truth was that Kairi had expected danger before she left her home planet, so Kairi and her handmaiden, Kimi Finster, switched places, just like Kairi did with other handmaidens ten years ago, for the Senator's safely. Unfortunately, it had proven Kairi right with fatal results.

Kimi Finster, an asian teenager with black hair, and dressed in Kairi's beautiful Senatorial clothes, looked up at her planet's and said weakly. "Milady, I'm sorry. I failed you, Senator..." Kimi said sadly. She closed her eyes for the last time as she slowly drifted away. She was dead. Kairi placed her hands on her dead handmaiden's shoulders in shock.

"No! No!" Kairi protested, grief-stricken.

"Senator!" yelled Rocko as he ran over to her. "Milady, you are still in danger here. It is best we leave immediately."

Kairi sighed sadly, placed Kimi down, stood up, and looked around at the major damage the explosion had done to the landing platform. Kairi cried, "I shouldn't have come back." Kairi said, shedding tears of grief.

"This vote is very important. You did your duty and Kimi did hers." Rocko said reasoningly, trying to persuade the Senator to leave the platform with him. He placed his hand on Kairi's shoulder. "And it won't make Kimi's sacrifice any honorable if you get killed by staying here! Please, Senator Kairi, we have to go!"

Kairi nodded and leaft the landing platform with the security guard and GIR, not wanting to look back at the grim sight any longer.

* * *

An hour had passed since Senator Kairi's attempted assassination. At first, everyone at the Senate thought she was dead and was about to make a call for first. Fortunately, they were all relieved when Senator Kairi was revealed to be alive. But that relief quickly turned to anger when Kairi told everyone at the Senate that they should not vote for an army to deal with the Separatists at all. She explained that it will result in a war so disastrous, there is no turning back. Kairi had witnessed it ten years ago on Naboo and didn't want something like that to ever occur again. Chancellor Terwilliger ended the meeting before things got out of hand and then called for the Jedi into his office the next day to discuss the situation.

The former senator of Naboo sighed and looked upon the Jedi who came to this meeting, including Jedi Masters Stitch Jookiba and Cosmo the Seedrian.

"I do not know how much longer I can hold off this vote, my friends." Chancellor Terwilliger said in concern. "More and more star systems are leaving the Republic and joining the Separatists."

"What would happen if they were to break away?" Stitch Jookiba asked.

"I will not let this Galactic Cartoon Republic that has stood for a thousand years to be split in two!" Terwilliger answered sternly. "I will see to it that my negotiations will not fail."

"But still, if they do, you do realize that there isn't enough Jedi to protect the Galactic Cartoon Republic." Stitch explained to the Supreme Chancellor. "You must remember, Chancellor, we are keepers of the peace, not soldiers."

Terwilliger sighed heavilly, knowing full well that Stitch was indeed right. He then turned to Cosmo, "Master Cosmo, do you think that this will really all come to war?" The Chancellor asked the Seedrian Jedi Master.

Cosmo closed his eyes and began to concentrate. "The dark side clours everything." said Cosmo, as she then opened her eyes. "The future is impossible to see. But we will do our best to help."

There was a buzzer sound and the chancellor answered it by clicking a switch on the panel on his desk. A hologram of Terwilliger's aide, which was a Rodian, appeared on the desk. "The loyalist committee has arrived, Your Honour." said the aide in his Rodian language.

"Very well. Send them in." The hologram disappeared. Chancellor Terwilliger ended the conversion with the Jedi. "We shall discuss this matter later."

Everyone in the room stood up as the loyalist committee entered the chancellor's office. Along the committee were Senator Kairi herself, Captain Rocko and Fred Fredburger, an underwater elephant creature from Naboo who was the Associate Planetary Representative for his fellow underwater people (that and they were anxious to see him leaving the planet).

There was also the Speaker of the Senate, also known as the Vice Chair. He was a yellow-skinned man who had black hair, glasses, a white shirt, a black tire, a brown mantle, and he held a bronze pole. His name was Frank Grimes.

Another member of the group was a well-built teenage boy around fourteen or fifteen-years-old. He had black spiky hair, and he wore a red baseball cap (which had a black stripe going down the middle from the back to the front, and there was a green arc over a green dot on the front), a thick blue and grey Senatorial long coat, along with blue trousers and black and dark blue sneakers. This boy was none other than Ash Ketchum, Senator and Viceroy of the planet Alderran.

The rest of the group consisted of other Senators, and their aids and attendants. The Jedi moved forward to greet the group.

"Senator Kairi, it was terrible to hear of your tragedy on the landing platform." Cosmo shook her head downcastedly. She then looked up and said with a smile at Kairi, "It is a relief to see that you have survived the attack."

"Thank you, Master Cosmo." Kairi smiled, then looked serious. "Do you have any idea who was behind the attack on my life?"

"Well, our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners on the moons of Naboo." Stitch explained to the Senator as he walked down the small steps that led up to the Chancellor's desk.

Kairi frowned. There was only one person that she thought could have been responsible for the attack. "I think that Count Zim was behind it."

The Jedi looked surprised at the Senator's accusation and looked at each other. Jedi Master Eddward sighed and spoke up, "Now really, Senator, that is quite a rash accusation. He is a political idealist, not a murderer."

Stitch nodded, agreeing with his fellow Jedi Master. She said to Senator Kairi, "You know, milady, that Count Zim was once a Jedi Master until he resigned shortly after the Battle of Naboo. He couldn't assassinate anyone. Sure, his species has a reputation for being nasty, but It's just not in his character."

"Even so, dark times show that nothing is as it seems anymore." Cosmo informed, then looked at Kairi. "But for certain, Senator, you are in grave danger."

The Chancellor pondered in thought, got up from his seat, and looked out the window that overviewed the city.

"Master Jedi, may I suggest that the Senator be placed under the protection of your graces." Chancellor Terwilliger suggested, still looking out the window in thought.

"Chancellor, do you really think that's a wise decision under these stressful times?" Senator Ash Ketchum asked, doubtful of this idea from the Chancellor.

Kairi frowned in doubt, also. She had not been very keen about most of Terwilliger's ideas or suggestions. Not since the day he suggested for her to call for the removal of former Supreme Chancellor Seymour Skinner from office, which he later won in the election that followed. Kairi spoke in protest. "Chancellor, if I may comment, I do not believe..."

"...that the situation is that serious?" Terwilliger finished for her with a bit of a confident smirk. "No, but I do, Senator. I realize all too well that additional security might be disruptive for you, but perhaps someone you are familiar with..." he paused to think, then finished, "A couple of old friends, like Jedi Masters Yin and Yang."

"Well, actually, that is possible." Stitch nodded, after scratching his chin in thought of this idea. "They and their apprentice have just returned from a border dispute on Ansion."

Senator Kairi knew Yin and Yang very well. He, along with their late master, Master Yo, helped her save Naboo from the oppression of the Trade Federation as well, ten years ago. Still...

"It's not necessary to ask for their help." Kairi protested again.

The Chancellor shook his head, sighing. He had always known Kairi to be stubborn in these situations. "Do it for me, milady, please. The thought of you losing you, the former Queen and now current Senator is unbearable. I will rest easily if you accept my offer." Terwilliger insisted.

Kairi pauses then sighs. "Very well."

Stitch then turned to Kairi, saying, "I will have Yin and Yang report to you immediately, milady."

"Thank you, Master Jookiba." Kairi nodded in agreement. She secretly looked and saw another smirk on Chancellor Terwilliger's face. 'Just what is he hiding?' Kairi thought in concern.

* * *

**(A/N) Okay, end there. It is a good thing Kairi used a decoy instead of going alone to Coruscant, but Kimi's sacrifice will not be forgotten... Well, anyway, it seems that Senator Kairi will now have protection from a couple of Jedi Masters AND their apprentice, who will be quite eager to see her again. Yep, it's Sora we are talking about! But of course, Sora is going to start to feel some new feelings for Kairi, now that he is older, which he is not supposed to have, being that he is now a Jedi. Let us hope things will go well and the Jedi will be able to protect the Senator. Read and Review, Loyal Readers!**


	3. Chapter II: Reunions and Assassins

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter II of **_**Toon Wars Episode II: Attack of the Chase Clones II! **_**Here, Jedi Masters Yin and Yang, along with their apprentice, Sora Strife, return to Coruscant to keep Senator Kairi safe from danger. As you can imagine, Sora in particular, is the most eager to see Kairi again. However, they best be on the look out, as another attempted assassination on the Senator's life is going to take place...! Read on!

* * *

**

**Chapter II**

**Reunions and Assassins**

At the request of the Senator, Stitch called in Yin and Yang whose leaft Ansion at once to the apartment on Coruscant, where Kairi was residing at. They and their apprentice took the elevator, which soon lifted the three up to their tall building.

Yin and Yang has changed during the course of ten years. They had grown-up, and after Master Yo's death, they had decided to become for much more mature than they were when they were kids. So now, they had become fully respected Jedi Masters.

Yin, now an adult, had more of a tall, feminine, slender and curvy figure. She wore a long dark blue and brown Jedi robe and a dark brown hooded Jedi cloak. Her lightsaber was attatched to a belt around her waist and she also wore black thigh-high Jedi boots.

Yang, now an adult, was taller and more muscular than he was when he was a kid. He wore a khaki Jedi tunic and a brown Jedi robe with his lightsaber attatched to a brown belt around his waist. He also wore brown rugged Jedi travel boots.

As the two waited for them to arrive at their floor, they glanced at their apprentice, a Padwan whose had seriously grown up as long as the Jedi could remember, rearranging his clothes nervously. The Padawan wore a maroon Jedi tunic, a dark brown synthetic leather Jedi surcoat over it and a dark brown Jedi robe. He wore a brown utility belt with his lightsaber attatched to it around his waist. He also wore a pair of dark brown synthetic leather protective boots.

"You seem a little one edge, Sora." Yang asked his apprentice in his deeper adult voice.

Sora Strife looked back at his Masters. He was indeed edgy at the moment. It could have been because of the problems he had with his masters over the years since he started training them. Sora, when he was still a boy, believed he would never be trained to be a Jedi since he was denied by the Jedi Council, but the Council, right after Master Yo's death, had changed their minds and gave Yin and Yang the task of training him. Of course, the ten years of training had their difficulties, some which broke up the three's relationship as teachers-apprentice over the years. Sora had tried his best to learn from his mistakes and listened to Yin and Yang, but his eagerness, impatience, and annoyance, adding the years of slavery under Bowser the King Koopa, had taken their toll on him. But that wasm't why he was edgy. There was another, quite personal reason, actually...

"What? No, not at all." Sora shook his head in a more mature adolescent voice.

Yin chuckled a bit, as she then said in her smoother, adult voice, "I haven't felt you this tense since we fell into that nest of gundarks."

Sora scoffed, smirking, "Correction. You both fell into that nightmare, Masters, and I rescued you, remember?"

"Oh, I thought it was the other way around." Yang shrugged.

The three Jedi laughed. Sora then began to sweat a bit. Yin sighed, "You're doing it again. Relax yourself. Take a deep breath." she instructed.

"It's just...I haven't seen her in ten years, Masters." Sora said with a nervous look.

Yin and Yang understood Sora's problem. Sora had a friendship with Kairi ever since he met her in Bowser's job ten years ago. Sora was sad that he had to leave her on Naboo so he could trained but then again, all Jedi Padawans had leave the friends and family they cared about. Of course, Yin and Yang expected something more than friendship but they assumed (and hoped) that wasn't the case. Attractions to materialistic objects and other living beings were forbidden for all Jedi to have.

"Well, just remember. She isn't the Queen anymore." Yang reminded his apprentice. "I mean, if the fact that she was once a monarch is _why _you are so edgy."

"If I must be honest, that isn't why I'm nervous, at all, Master." Sora responded with a slight sigh.

* * *

An anxious Fred Fredburger waited for Yin, Yang and their apprentice to arrive. He was anxious because he had waited for a long time to see his old friend again. It was almost lonely since his departure and Master Yo's death. Fred Fredburger looked up as he heared the elevator door opens. He smiled widely as the three Jedi walked out of it. 

"Yin and Yang! Yes!" exclaimed Fred Fredburger as he ran over to and hugged Yin and Yang. The two Jedi looked embarrassed by this. "It is great to see you both again! Yes. I missed you for a long time!"

Yin and Yang smiled nervously. Yin said, patting the green elephant on the back, "Good to see you again, Fred Fredburger."

Fred Fredburger let go and then looked at the apprentice, puzzled. He didn't recognize him at first.

"Um, I'm sorry, who are you? Yes." Fred Fredburger asked, confused.

Sora smirked at the elephant's forgetfulness, "Fred, I swear you forget the people you met on Tatooine."

Fred Fredburger's eyes widened in excitement. "Sora!" Fred Fredburger now hugged the apprentice tightly. "You're so tall now! My friend's back! Yes." Fred Fredburger let go and laughed happily, yet a bit annoyingly, also.

"It's great to see you again, as well, Fred." Sora responded. He has gotten used to Fred Fredburger's silliness since he had known him.

"Come on! You have got to see Senator Kairi! She has probably missed you too!" Fred Fredburger said as he ran up ahead into the other room.

The Jedi looked at each other, shrugged, and followed.

* * *

Kairi, a handmaiden, and Captain Rocko were talking and looking out the apartment window when Fred Fredburger came in, laughing happily. They turned. They too had gotten used to the green elephant creature's silliness, as well. 

"Hey, they're here, Senator! The Jedi are here!" Fred Fredburger said happily. "Yes."

Kairi smiled as Yin and Yang came forward. Sora stepped back a bit, nervous, and tried to act like nothing was happening around him.

"It's a great pleasure to see you again, milady." Yang said respectfully as he and Yin bowed.

"It has been far too long, Masters Yin and Yang." Kairi responded as she shook Yang's hand and then Yin's. She looked at Sora. At first, she didn't recognize him. But when he grinned sheepishly, she gasped. "Sora?" She stared at him in wonder. "Is that you? My goodness, you have grown."

"So have you," Sora said, staring at Kairi as if for years. Upon noticing her staring back, he quickly corrected himself, well almost. "Err, grown more beautiful, I mean. Well, for a senator, I mean." He then groaned, placing his hand over the side of his face, _"Oh, boy..."_

Yin and Yang groaned exasperatedly and rolled their eyes at their apprentice. Kairi, on the other hand, laughed and shook her head. "Sora, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine." Kairi said, smiling. Sora blushed red a bit at this comment, making him look down in embarrassment.

The group then went to sit down at a couple of couches that faced opposite of each other, complete with a table in between them.

"Our prescence here will be invisible, milady, I can assure you." Yin told the Senator as they sat down.

"My name is Captain Rocko." Captain Rocko said, deciding to answer the conversion. "I am the head of Her Majesty's security service. Queen Wanda has already been informed of your assignment. I am grateful you are here, Masters Yin and Yang. This situation is more dangerous than the senator will admit."

"I don't need security, Captain Rocko." Kairi said in annoyance. "I just need answers. I only wish to know who is trying to kill me."

Yang frowned and shook his head. "I'm afraid we are only here to protect you, Senator, not to go off on an investigation."

"We will find out who is trying to kill you, Kairi. I promise." Sora said, nodding to the Senator.

Yin and Yang gave Sora a look, especially because of Sora's promise.

"Sora, we cannot exceed our mandate. You know this, our young Padawan learner." Yin scolded Sora irritably.

"I meant that in the interest of protecting her, Masters." Sora responded plainly.

"We will not go through this exercise again, Sora. So pay attention to out lead." Yang instructed his padawan sternly.

"Why?"

Yang looked suprised seriously ticked-off by Sora's remark, while Yin placed her hand on her foward tiredly. She knew where this was going. Yang asked Sora, "Excuse me?"

"Why else were we assigned to keep her safe if not to also find the killer? I mean, protection is a job for local security, not Jedi!" Sora explained, making his point in an annoyed manner. "It's overkill, Masters. Investigation is implied in out mandate."

"The Council has instructed us what we must do and that is exactly what we will do!" Yang told Sora sharply, "And you will learn your place, young Padawan." He then flattened his arms across in midair, in a gesture to put an end to the debate. "End of discussion!"

Sora frowned, but refrained from speaking further. Kairi chose this time to speak up. "Well, perhaps with merely your presence, the mystery surrounding this will be revealed. Now then, if you will excuse, I will retire." Kairi said, as they all stood up from the couches.

The group gave Kairi a bow as she, along with her handmaiden, headed into a nearby bedroom.

"Well, I know I can rest easier with you Jedi here." Captain Rocko said to Yin and Yang with a nod. He then headed out of the room. "I'll have an officer stationed on every floor, and I'll be in the control centre downstairs."

"Wow, despite what's happening, I am still glad to see you again, Sora! Yes." Fred Fredburger said happily to his friend, obvious to what was going on, especially Captain Rocko's leaving from the room.

Sora sighed sadly and looked at the direction of Senator Kairi's room. "She hardly even recognize me, Fred. Ever since we parted, I thought about her every day. She, on the other hand, forgotten me completely." Sora said sadly.

"Well, she's happy. Yes. Much happier than I've seen her in a very long time." the green elephant informed the Padawan.

"Sora, you're focusing on the negative again. Be mindful of your thoughts." Yin instructed her apprentice. "Besides, she was pleased to see us." she then pointed out, seeing Sora's longing look at Kairi's bedroom door.

Yang then adjusted his Jedi robe a bit, saying, "Now, let's check the security to see if everything's in place."

"Of course, Masters." Sora agreed as, and he and Yin followed the blue rabbit Jedi, not before taking one more look at Kairi's door. Fred Fredburger, meanwhile, walked off in another direction smiling, obviously still happy to see his friends again.

* * *

Later that night... 

An Asian man wearing dark brown and dark green spiked armor completed with a dark green helmet that had two black horns sticking out of it was waiting at a skyscraper ledge. Soon, a female bounty hunter that was a 16-year-old teenager who had red hair and wore a purple elastic bounty hunter bodysuit and silver helmet came out of a nearby parked speeder and walked towards him.

"Well? Did you 'take care' her?" asked the armoured bounty hunter.

The female bounty hunter sighed, "Look, I hit it the ship, but they used a decoy." She explained.

"In that case, Vicky, we'll have to try something more subtle this time. My client is getting impatient. So take these." As the mysterious bounty hunter spoke, handed Vicky a tube filled with kouhuns, poisonous centipede-like creatures. "Use an assassin probe droid to slip them into her apartment bedroom, and they will do the rest. But be careful. These kouhuns are _very, VERY _posionous." Vicky nodded, took the tube and then put a mauve veil across her face. As she headed back to her speeder, the bounty hunter spoke up. "Vicky, there can be no mistakes this time." The bounty hunter explained sternly.

Vicky rolled her eyes, but nodded in understanding. She then boarded her speeder and sped off into the city.

* * *

At Kairi's apartment, Sora, who had taken off his Jedi robe and was now just wearing his tunic and surcoat waited by Kairi's bedroom door. Yin and Yang then arrived back via the elevator. 

"Well, Captain Rocko has more than enough men downstairs." Yang explained, taking off his Jedi robe and tossing it onto the coach.

Yin also took off her cloak and placed it onto the coas also. She pointed out, "No assassin would try that way." She turned to Sora, asking, "Any activity up here, while we were gone?"

"Nothing. Quiet as tomb." Sora sighed. "I don't like just waiting here for something else to happen to her."

Yang took out a scanner from his belt. The image on it showed Kairi's room. GIR was seen inside it, but Yang frowned as he saw that Kairi was nowhere in sight.

"Okay, what's going on? Why can't I see her?" Yang asked annoyed.

Sora chuckled a bit and spoke. "Ah, she covered the cameras. I don't think she liked me watching her."

"What is she trying to do?" Yin asked incrediously, as she walked over to the door and crossing her arms.

Sora put his hands up, reassuring his Masters, "Don't worry. She programmed GIR to warn us if there is an intruder."

* * *

Inside Kairi's bedroom, the Senator herself was fast asleep in her bed, the only light came from the city lights outside the window. GIR was in a corner of the room, a sleep and powered off, with a faint scanner coming from his right eye swiveling around the room to search for any possible intruders. The two Jedi's conversion outside could be heard if anyone in the bedroom was awake at that moment. 

_"But Sora, there is definately more than one way to kill a Senator."_ Yang's voice explained from outside.

_"I know, but we also want to catch this assassin, don't we, Masters?"_ asked Sora's voice in concern from outside.

* * *

Outside the bedroom, Yin and Yang looked astonished. 

"Are you using her as bait?" Yin asked suprised.

"Well, it was her idea, not mine." Sora said defensively. "But I won't let anyone, so there is no need for you guys to worry. I can sense everything that is going on in that room. Just trust me."

However, Yang frowned and shook his head in disapproval at this plan. "It's too much a risk. Besides, your senses aren't that attuned, my young apprentice."

"Oh, and I suppose yours are?" scoffed Sora.

Yin and Yang glared, as the pink rabbit Jedi replied, "Possibly."

* * *

On another skyscaper ledge, Vicky inserted the tube containing the poisonous kouhuns the armoured bounty hunter had gave her into an assassin probe droid. She then programmed the droid and sent it on its current assignment.

* * *

In Kairi's apartment... 

Yin and Yang noted Sora's weary and tired look as they went out onto the balcony.

"You look tired, Sora." Yin noted in concern.

Sora sighed, admitting, "I just don't sleep well anymore."

"Becuase you worry about your mother?"

Sora nodded and went back inside, Yin and Yang following. "Yes. I don't know why, but I keep dreaming about her."

Yang sighs and put his hand on Sora's shoulder, reassuring his apprentince, "Sora, dreams pass in time. Don't stress yourself over them."

Sora smiled and lookrf towards Kairi's door. "I'd much rather dream about Kairi. Just being around her again is...intoxicating"

Yin and Yang gave Sora one of their 'why are we not surprised' looks. Yang spoke up. "Sora, you must be careful of your thoughts. They betray you. Remember, you've made a commitment to the Jedi Order. A commitment, mind you, that is not so easily broken."

Yin nodded in agreement and added, "Yang's right, Sora. And don't forget, she's a politcian, and they're not to be trusted."

* * *

Unknown to the Jedi outside Kairi's bedroom, the Assassin probe droid Vicky had sent out had arrived at the window of the room. It used a green beam that disabled the security system on a section of the window, and then made a small hole in the glass with a small blue laser. It then inserted the tube into the hole and opened the lid of the tube containing the kouhuns and released the deadly insects into the bedroom. The poisonous kouhuns then began to crawl their way up to Kairi's bed and up alongside it. 

GIR suddenly up and turned his lights in both his eyes on. The kouhuns stopped under cover in darkness and waited. GIR looked around, swiveling his lights acorss the bedroom in search of a possible intruder. When he was certain that all was well, he deactivated himself and went back to sleep. The kouhuns then resumed their path towards Kairi.

_"She's not like the others in the Senate, Masters." _Sora's voice protested from outside the bedroom.

_"Well, it is our experience that Senators focus only on pleasing those who fund their campaigns."_ Yang's voice rebuttled from outside also.

Yin's voice from outside also said to Sora, _"And they are in no means scared of forgetting the niceties of democracy in order to get those funds."_

_"Aw, not another lecture. At least not on the economics of politics."

* * *

_

Outside Kairi's room, Yin and Yang frowned at Sora's complaining. The Padawan continued, "And besides, you're both generalizing. The Chancellor does not appear to be corrupt."

"Chancellor Terwilliger is a politician." Yin said.

* * *

Inside Kairi's bedroom, the kouhuns were nearing Kairi's neck. They were soon ready to strike. 

_"I have observed that he is very clever in following the passions and the prejudices of the Senators."_ Yin's voice continued from outside the bedroom.

* * *

Back outside the bedroom... 

"Well, personally, I think he's a good man." Sora said, defending the man he befriended since he was a little boy. "My..."

Sora stopped and looked at the bedroom in shock, sensing something was wrong. Very wrong!

"I sense it too!" Yin and Yang said as they and Sora ran to Kairi's bedroom door.

* * *

The Jedi charged into the room and Sora jumped onto the bed. The padawan quickly pulled out and activated his lightsaber, which had a bright blue blade. He then destroyed the kouhuns before they could get a chance to poison and kill Kairi. Kairi woke up and was alarmed of what had just occured. 

Yin and Yang spotted the assassin probe droid outside and the rabbit Jedi charged at it, destroying the windows in the progress. Yang jumped at the assassin probe droid and grabbed it just before it took off. Yin was quick to follow her brother right out of the window and then grabbed a large amount of fur on the back of his head. You can imagine how much that hurt Yang, who yelled out in pain. The assassin probe droid flew off with Yin and Yang on hold. The blue rabbit held onto the droid, and the pink rabbit held onto the fur of her brother's head for dear life.

Sora watched this with Kairi, and then turned to her. "Stay here!" Sora ordered.

As the Jedi apprentice ran out of the room, Captain Rocko with two guards and the handmaiden from earlier ran inside.

"Are you alright, Milady?" the handmaiden asked in great concern.

Kairi nodded nervously.

* * *

**(A/N) Alright, we will end it there. Well, now that they have spotted the assassin probe droid, they will now start to chase after Kairi's assassin. In fact, in the next chapter, it is a mad chase around Coruscant as the Jedi try to track down and capture the bounty hunter. Let us hope they succeed, as the bounty hunter they will be chasing after is not exactly like most others. Until then, Read and Review, Loyal Readers!**


	4. Chapter III: Chasing a Bounty Hunter

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter III of **_**Toon Wars Episode II: Attack of the Chase Clones II! **_**Here, Yin, Yang and Sora chase after the assassin, Vicky, who tried to kill Kairi! Trust me, it is gonna be one hell of a mad chase around Coruscant to just track down this bounty hunter. Read on!

* * *

**

**Chapter III**

**Chasing a Bounty Hunter**

During Yin and Yang's flight, the droid used electric shocks in hopes to knock its 'stowaways' off. Yang hanged on to avoid falling off, while held tightly onto the fur on the back of Yang's head. The assassin probe droid nearly collided with buildings, vehicles, and such in hopes to do so. The drivers during this time yelled, calling out names, much to the rabbits Jedi's disgust. The assassin probe droid was nearly to the same sky scraper ledge when a certain bounty hunter was viewing the incoming droid, and its 'stowaways' from via electronic binoculars.

Vicky frowned and pulled out a blaster. She then fired at the Jedi several times, hitting the assassin probe droid in the progress. The droid began to sparkle like mad.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Yang said with a groan.

"Oh, you don't say?" Yin sqeauked sarcastically.

The droid exploded, making the two Jedi fall about fifty stories. Vicky smirked at her shot and got into her speeder to make her getaway.

Of course, Yin and Yang would have met their demise if a speeder had not appeared and Yang grabbed onto it, with Yin grabbing onto Yang's leg. Yang crawled up to the front where their apprentice was at the wheel, and then helped pull Yin into the back seat.

"What took you so long?" snapped Yang in annoyance, who was nearly out of breath.

Sora rolled his eyes, and just replied in a joking manner, "Oh, you know, Masters, I couldn't find a speeder that I really liked. You know with the open cockpit and the right speed capabilities"

Yin groaned as Sora made the speeder do a dive, "If you spent as much time practising your saber techniques as you do your wit, young Padawan, you would rival Master Cosmo as a swordsman."

"I thought I already dead."

"Only in your mind, our very young apprentice." Yang scoffed, leaning back in his seat.

During the conversion, Sora drove the speeder in and out of the traffic, across lanes, between traffic, etc. They soon came across Vicky, making Yang shout, "There she is!" The bounty hunter obviously had seen them and was now trying to shake them off. Sora drove the vehicle to make sure they were still on the assassin's tail, almost getting hit by passing vehicles. Soon, there were chasing Vicky in a nose dive, but once the bounty hunter was out of side, the Jedi found themselves flying right in the direction of a building.

"Sora, pull up! Pull up! Pull up!" Yin screamed in panic, making Sora and Yang laugh. However, Sora obliged as he pulled on the joystick, making the speeder pull up and narrowly avoiding the building. The Jedi then continued on their search for the bounty hunter, Vicky.

"You know I don't like it when you do that!" yelped Yin, hyperventilating after the sudden surge of panic she just experienced.

"Sorry, Master." Sora said with a smirk. "I forgot you don't like flying."

"I don't mind flying, but what you're doing is suicide! Just be careful!"

Yang then got an idea. He then smirked, "Oh, you're right, Yin. You have really got to be careful..." He then quickly grabbed them wheel from Sora and yanked it in his direction, "Especially when you're gonna pull of a crazy stunt like this!" The speeder then began to fly in a spiral rotation, making Yang and Sora laugh and Yin scream. Sora then took the wheel back and pulled the speeder out of its spiral rotation. Yin was now just shaking in fright, with her fur standing on end.

The three continued chasing after Vicky's speeder. They avoided hitting trucks and other vehicles. Vicky soon heads into a tunnel with Sora still in pursuit.

"Don't go in there!" Yin said in horror.

"I know what I'm doing, master!" protested Sora.

The speeder went into the tunnel. Soon, they saw the reason for Yin's warning: they were about to crash into another speed. Sora quickly turned his vehicle around, barely avoiding it.

"Will you stop doing stuff like that?!" screamed Yin, going hysterical.

"Hey, we're chasing him, right?" Sora reminded them.

"Yes, but not by getting us killed!"

The speeder found Vicky's speeder again and resumed chase. The chase continues near some power couplings which Vicky shot out with her speeder's blasters. Vicky's speeder shot past in time just as the power couplings went mad. And Sora's speeder was heading right towards it.

"Sora, how many times have I told you...?!" Yang screamed as the speeder went through the energy field, sending shock waves into the speeder, and the three Jedi. The speeder got out just as the Master had finished. "...stay away from power couplings!"

The chase continued. To make chase short, Vicky's speeder quickly went through the middle of two buildings. To Yin and Yang's surprise, Sora drove to the right, away from where the bounty hunter was going.

"Hey! Where are you going! He went that way!" protested Yang, pointing at where the bounty hunter's speeder was going.

"Masters, if we keep this chase going any longer, that creep is going to get killed. Personally, I'd very much like to find out who he is and who he's working for! This is a short cut...I think." Sora said the last part hopefully.

* * *

Unfortunately, by the time they had used Sora's shortcut, the villain they were pursuing was gone. Yin and Yang looked annoyed. 

"That was some shortcut, Sora." Yang said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Masters." Sora said with a sigh as he looked down over the side. But then he spotted something and waited a moment. His Masters continued, not knowing what he was doing.

"Well, you've lost him. I mean, he went completely the other way! Once again, you've proved..." Yin irritably ranted on.

"Excuse me for a moment." said Sora as he quickly jumped out of the speeder. Yin and Yang looked over the side in disbelief.

"I hate it when he does that." the pink rabbit Jedi sighed, aggrivated.

By as luck would have it, Sora had landed right onto the roof of Vicky's speeder. The speeder shook, making Vicky realize what had just happened. Vicky zoomed off in hopes to shake Sora off of the roof. He ended up almost sliding off but he held on tightly. Sora crawls his way back to Vicky who, to his surprise as he looked through the window, changes into some sort of reptilian creature, then back again. Vicky stopped the speeder, sending Sora flying to the left fork of her vehicle. Vicky then fired at him with her blaster, almost hitting him in the shoulders. Sora slide to the right fork, out of Vicky's firing range. He then made his way to the top quickly, hanging on for dear life.

Yin and Yang were right behind, with Yang taking the wheel now, in pursuit of both the villain and their apprentice. The speeder went through traffic and many buildings in the city. Sora pulled out and activated his lightsaber. He then began to make a hole in the top of the speeder. In a panic, Vicky took her blaster out and fired radomly, desperately trying to hist Sora. One of the blasts knocked the lightsaber out of Sora's hand, sending it flying through the air. It soon ended up caught by Yin, with she and her brother still in pursuit.

Sora quickly puts his hands in the vehicle and used the Force to seize the gun. But Vicky grabbed for it and the two struggled.

"Give it back, you crazy Jerk!" Vicky screamed as the two continued to struggled for the blaster. The blaster, itself, suddenly went off, blasting a hole in the speeder's control panel. The speeder soon went flying out of control. Vicky tried to regain control of the speeder's flight, but failed to do so as the controls were critically damaged.

Just as the speeder was about to crash, Vicky pulled the steering wheel back, allowing the speeder to slide hard on the pavement with sparks flying. Sora was sent flying off the speeder and right onto the street, crashing into a few rubbish bins.

Sora got back up and saw Vicky getting out of her burning speeder and making a run for it. He ran after her in pursuit. The area of town they were now in was the Underlevels of Coruscant. It was crammed with low lifes, shoddy droids, and creeps from all over the planet. Sora went through the crowd, going after Vicky, almost losing her for a while when she made a turn at the corner of a building. He then saw her going into a nightclub nearby and headed towards it.

"Sora!" A voice interrupted Sora just before he could enter the nightclub. He turned and saw Yin and Yang, who had just landed the speeder nearby, running towards him. Yin was holding Sora's lightsaber, which he had dropped just recently.

"Good timing, Masters. She went into this nightclub." Sora said, pointing to the nightclub.

"Patience. Use the Force. Think." Yang told his apprentice.

"Sorry, Master."

"He went in there to hide, not to run."

Sora nodded in understanding. Yin gave Sora a frown as she returned her Padawan's lightsaber. "Next time, try don't lose this." she scolded Sora.

"I know."

"This weapon is your life!"

"I try, Masters." Sora told them. Yin and Yang groaned, but went into the nightclub, followed by Sora.

* * *

Inside the nightclub, it was loud and filled with aliens, who were drinking alcohol, watching sports games on televisions, etc. Some were just there to hang out or 'getting lucky'. 

"Why do I get the feeling that you're going to be the death of us?" Yang asked exasperatelly.

"Don't say that, Yang. You and Yin are the closest thing I have to a brother and sister." Sora said with a sigh.

"Then why don't you listen to either of us, then?" Yin asked Sora, crossing her arms.

"I'm doing my best to."

The rabbit Jedi sighed and looked around for the culprit. She was no where to be seen at first.

"Do you see him?" Yang inquired Sora and Yin.

"Actually, this he is a she...and that she's a changeling." Sora pointed out, remembering what he saw when he was holding onto Vicky's speeder.

Yin and Yang looked at Sora concerned. This was going to make things a bit difficult for them.

"In that case, be extra careful."

Yang nodded to Yin, who understood what he meant and nodded back. They then turned and leaft in another direction.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked confused.

Yin and Yang looked at each other for a second, and then back at Sora, responding, "To get a drink,"

Sora frowned as Yin and Yang headed to the bar, but leaft also to find Vicky themselves. Aliens looked at Yin and Yang with suspicion, but seeing the lightsabers immediately made them leave the rabbit Jedi siblings alone.

During this time, Yin and Yang got to the bar and Yang signaled the bartender. Nearby the two Jedi, a familiar figure was approaching, gun removed from her holster. While Yin and Yang got their drink, an alien who had red hair, a blue cap and a blue shirt came up to them, carrying red drug-like sticks. This alien's name was Lawson.

"Hey, you!" remarked Lawson. "You wanna buy some death sticks?"

Without looking at him, Yin used a Jedi 'mind trick' on the alien. "You don't want to sell us any death sticks."

"I don't want to sell you any death sticks." Lawson said repeatedly.

"You want to go home and rethink your life."

"I want to go home and rethink my life."

Lawson then leaft the bar. Yin and Yang smirked a bit as they "went back to their drinks". The mysterious figure was almost upon the Jedi, gun in hand. Soon she was there and aimed at Yang's back, ready to fire.

Suddenly, Yang turned fast, pulled out and activated his lightsaber, which emitted a dark green blade. This was kind of a memorial to his and Yin's late Master. Before the figure could react, Yang swung his lightsaber in an attack. The figure, who was actually Vicky, screamed in horror as her arm, along with her gun fell to the floor. She fell soon after, clutching her stumped, bloodied arm, screaming, "You cheap, little, son-of-a...!" Everyone else in the nightclub stopped what they were doing and looked at this in shock. Sora ran over to his Masters and the maimed Bounty hunter.

"Jedi business. Go back to your drinks or whatever!" Sora instructed to the people in the bar.

That was enough for everyone else to get back to what they were doing. They didn't want to cross or defy a Jedi, after all. The Jedi picked Vicky up and took her into the alley outback.

* * *

Once in the alley, they lowered her down besides the walls. While Yin tended to her wound, the bounty hunter glared at the two angrily. 

"Tell us, do you know who it was you were trying to kill?" Yang asked calmed.

"Of course I do! It's that brat Senator from Naboo!" Vicky snapped.

"Who hired you?" Yin asked persistently.

Vicky glared at them. "It was just a job. So you can forget it."

This remark made Sora angry. "Who hired you? Tell us." Sora demands angrily. "Tell us now!"

Yin and Yang looked at Sora in concern. They could sense great anger in him. And this anger was really deriving from Kairi being in danger..

Vicky groaned and spoke up. "Fine. What does it matter, anyway? I was hired by a bounty hunter called..."

Suddenly something shot Vicky in the neck, causing her to stop talking. It was some sort of dart. She gasped for a second and soon began to go rigid. When Yin and Yang slowly put her down, she began to change back to her reptilian real form, a Clawdite shape-shifter.

The Jedi heared rocket from above and looked up just in time to see a helmeted bounty hunter taking off from a roof top nearby. He flew too fast for the Jedi to identify him and disappeared. They realized that this must have been the bounty hunter who hired Vicky and killed her to keep her..silent.

Yang saw the dart in the dead Vicky's neck and took it out.

"A toxic dart." Yang said grimly.

The three Jedi looked at each other. Things had just got even more complicated...

* * *

**(A/N) Well, I think that it is suitable to end the chapter there. Well, things are going to get **_**interesting **_**now. Who was this bounty hunter that hired and killed Vicky? And who is out to kill Senator Kairi? And I suppose we saw quite a good example of Sora's anger at the end of this chapter. Hmm, that is never a good sign. In the next chapter, Yin and Yang are assigned to track down this Bounty Hunter, while Sora is given another assignment, one, as you all know, has to do directly with Kairi. But, until then, Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter IV: New Assignments

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter IV of **_**Toon Wars Episode II: Attack of the Chase Clones II! **_**In this chapter, now that the situation has become far more complicated than it was before, the Jedi trio are now given two seperate assignments related to the matter. Read on and you'll see for yourselves!

* * *

**

**Chapter IV**

**New Assignments**

Yin, Yang and Sora, the next day, had explained the ordeal to the Jedi Council, made up of the most famous and powerful Jedi Masters in the Council Chamber at the Jedi Temple. As soon as the three were finished, Cosmo spoke up.

"You must track down and capture this bounty hunter, Yin and Yang." Cosmo told the duo of rabbit Jedi. "If he is not, there is a extremely strong chance he will try to assasinate Senator Kairi again."

"But most importantly, you must find out who he is working for." Stitch added sternly.

"But what of Senator Kairi? She will still need protecting." Yin asked them.

Yang agreed, as he asked the council members. "She is right. While we search for this bounty hunter, who is going to make sure her live is not put in any danger?"

"We believe that your Padawan will be more than capable to handle that task." Cosmo replied, motioning to Sora. The Padawan looked surprised and a bit excited at this. The latter he had to hide.

"Sora, you are to escort Senator Kairi back to her home planet of Naboo. She'll be safer there." Stitch elaborated the assingment to the young Padawan. "But do not use registered transport. It is best to travel as refugees."

Sora, although more than willing to take upon the task, was not sure as there was a certain problem. He pointed this out, "As the leader of the opposition to create an army to counter the Separatists, it will be very difficult to persuade Senator Kairi to leave the capital."

"Until this bounty hunter is caught, she must respect our judgement." Cosmo stated, though she did indeed agree with Sora's train of thought.

Stitch had an idea to aid this matter. He turned to Sora, saying, "Sora, go to the Senate and request Chancellor Terwilliger to speak with the Senator about this matter."

The three Jedi bowed before the council members, then leaft the chamber.

* * *

Sora headed to the Chancellor's office at the Senate. Although most visitors hade make appointment to meet the Chancellor in private or with a group, the Jedi needed no appointment in this case. The secretary had allowed Sora to come in where the Chancellor greeted Sora, askiasking to what he owed his visit. So, Sora then explained to the Chancellor about the Council's request. 

Terwilliger nodded in agreement, "I will talk with her, Sora. I promise you this. Senator Kairi will not refuse an executive order from the Chancellor. I know her well enough to assure you that. I used to be Senator from her planet, you know." Terwilliger reminded Sora.

Sora smiled in appreciation. "Thank you, Your excellency."

The Chancellor smirked and nodded, "And so, my young Padawan, they have finally given you an assignment. It seems that your patience has paid off."

"Well, your guidance more than my patience."

Chancellor Terwilliger chortled a bit as they both walked down the steps that led up to his desk. "You don't need guidance, Sora. In time, you will learn to trust your feelings. Only then will you be invincible. I have said it many times: You are the most Jedi I have ever had the pleasure the meet."

The Chancellor's words had brightened Sora up a bit. Now and then, the two had met as if they were both a Master and apprentice themselves. Sora nodded as the two headed towards the door. "Again, thank you, Your excellency."

"I see you becoming the greatest of all Jedi, Sora...even more powerful than Master Cosmo," Terwilliger said with a mysterious smile.

That comment seemed to relax Sora a bit. But why, Sora had yet to know.

* * *

Back at the Jedi Temple, Yin and Yang were walking down a large hallway filled with pillars and windows looking over other parts of the temple, along with Stitch and Cosmo. The Seedrian girl was sitting in a hovering chair. The two rabbit Jedi were expressing their concern over the new assignment. 

"We are concerned for our Padawan." Yang said as the four walked. "We just do not believe he is ready to be given this assignment on his own yet."

"The council is confident in its decision, Yang." Cosmo reassured the blue rabbit Jedi.

"The boy has exceptional skills, I cannot deny that." Stitch agreed with Cosmo. "We are sure he deserves a chance at an assingment on his own."

Yin frowned as she shook her head a bit, "But he still has much to learn, Master. His abilities have made him, well...somewhat arrogant."

Cosmo chuckled slightly after Yin told them this, "Yes, that is a flaw more and more common among Jedi seemed to have. They are often too sure of themselves." She then looked at the Yin and Yang, "Even the older, more experienced ones."

"And remember, Yin and Yang." Stitch reminded the sibling Jedi rabbits, "If the prophecy is true, your apprentice is the only one who can bring the Force back into balance."

What Master Stitch had said was accurate indeed. It was the main reason that Master Yo had brought Sora to the Jedi Temple to begin with. It was said that there would one day be a 'Chosen One', who will have the power to bring the Force, which was known to be unstable, back into balance. Master Yo, upon discovering Sora's abilities and midichlorian count, decided that the boy was indeed the Chosen One, and would do just as it was prophisized. The Council was skeptic on this but Yin and Yang trusted their Master's decision. After his death, Yin and Yang promised to train Sora. The was only one question: Is Sora the Chosen One who will bring balance to the Force or had Master Yo been gravely mistaken?

* * *

As Sora watched in the bedroom of Kairi's apartment, the Senator herself spoke to her substitute in the Naboo representive in the Senate. 

"I'm taking an extended leave of absence. It will be your responsibility to temporarily take my place in the Senate." Kairi informed her subsitute of what he must do. "Representative Fredburger, I know I can count on you."

Sure enough, Fred Fredburger laughed. He was so excited accepting this task, yet he tried to make himself sound formal, "Senator Kairi, I am honoured to take on this heavy burden. Yes. I accept this with great humility, and, uh..." he lost trail of what he was to say next.

Kairi interrupted quickly. "Now Fred, I don't wish to hold you up. I'm sure you have a great deal to do."

"Oh, of course, Milady. Yes." Fred Fredburger bowed before the Senator, and then happily left.

As soon as Fred Fredburger left, Kairi went into the bedroom and frowned at Sora. "I do not like this idea of hiding." Kairi scowled. "It makes me look like a coward."

"Oh, relax, Senator Kairi." Sora said, though smirking. "Now that the Council has ordered an investigation, it won't take Master's Yin and Yang to find this bounty hunter."

"But I have not worked for a year to defeat the Military Creation Act to not be here when its fate is decided." Kairi reminded as she packed her clothing away into her suitcases.

"Sometimes we have to let go of our pride and do what is requested of us." Sora told her with a shrug.

Kairi looked at Sora for a moment and sighed. "Sora...you have really grown up."

"Well, Masters Yin and Yang doesn't seem to think so." Kairi looked surprised a bit. Sora walked over to the window, overseeing the city. He picked up a bronze orb decoration and levitated it up into mid-air, as he continued, "Look, don't get me wrong. Yin and Yang are great mentors. As wise as Master Cosmo and as powerful as Master Stitch Jookiba. I am truly thankful to be his apprentice. Only... although I'm a Padawan learner, in some ways... a lot of ways... I'm really ahead of him. I'm ready for the trials. I know I am!" Sora began to get a bit upset. "But they feel I'm too unpredictable... Other Jedi around my age have gone through the trials and made it... I know I started my training a bit late... but they won't let me move on."

"I understand that must be frustrating for you." Kairi said to him understandingly as she folded a few of her robes into the suitcase.

"It's worst than that! They're overly critical and they never listen. They just don't understand. It's not fair!"

Kairi now looked pitifully at Sora, as she continued to take more robed out her closet. She sighed, "All mentors have a way of seeing more of our faults than we would like. It's the only way we grow."

As Kairi walked back to her suitcase and contiued to pack her away her clothing, Sora sat down at the corner of the Senator's bed, sighing moppingly, "I know."

Kairi then went over to the Padawan and looked him in the eyes for the first time since she had been reunited with him. "Sora...don't try to grow up too fast." she said smoothly.

"But I have grown up. You said it yourself." Sora pointed out. He then looked deep into Kairi's eyes. She noticed a look in his eyes.

"Sora, please don't look at me like that." Kairi told him quietly.

"Why not?" he asked.

Kairi turned away, uncomfortable. "It just makes me feel uncomfortable, is all."

Sora smirked a bit, "Sorry about that, milady."

With that, Sora leaft as Kairi went back to her packing.

* * *

Later on...

A hover transport in the style of a bus had arrived at the loading dock where passengers boared on and got off unregistered transports. The hover transport stopped and allowed the passengers to get off.

Inside, Sora and Kairi were dressed as refugees, with Sora wearing a khaki poncho and Kairi wearing a dark yellow and brown robe with a bronze semi-circular headdress. They were getting ready to leave with GIR accompanying them. Yin, Yang, Rocko, and Kairi's handmaiden, Jody Irwin were at the slide doors to see them off.

"Be safe, Milady." Rocko said with a bow.

"Thank you, Captain. Take good care of Jody. The threat is on you two now." Kairi replied to the two cautiously.

"Oh, don't worry." Jody said with a smirk. "He'll be safe with me." Rocko looked embarrassed as the ladies laughed a bit at this. Jody was concerned now, however, shedding a tear of worry. "Do not worry over me, milady. I worry about you. What if they realise you've left the capital?"

Kairi smiled reassuringly. "Well, then my Jedi protector will show why he was chosen to keep me safe."

The two girls smiled. Yin and Yang then looked at Sora, as Yang instructed sternly, "Sora. Remember to not do anything without first consulting either me, Yin or the Council."

Sora frowned. Why didn't he and Yin trust his judgment. But he responded promptly, "Yes Master".

Yin and Yang nodded and the pink rabbit Jedi to Kairi, "My brother and I will get to the bottom of this quickly, Milady. You'll be back here on Coruscant in no time."

"I'll be most grateful for your speed, Master Jedi." Kairi smiled with a sigh.

"It's time to go." Sora said as he headed to the doors of the bus.

Kairi gave Jody one last hug and then leaft the bus herself, GIR following. Sora took all their luggage and began to follow as well.

"Sora." Sora stopped and turned to his male Master as the blue rabbit Jedi continued. "May the Force be with you."

Sora nodded with a smile, "May the Force be with you both, Masters."

Sora, Kairi, and GIR soon headed off to the transport bound for Naboo.

"Suddenly I am afraid." Kairi said a bit unsettled.

"As am I. This is my first assignment alone on my own." Sora said, agreeing with her. He then smirked and turned to GIR. "Don't worry. We have GIR with us."

GIR and Kairi began to laugh as the all three began to continue onward.

Back at the bus, Yin, Yang and Captain Rocko watched the two with the droid going into the ship bound for Naboo. Soon, Sora, Kairi and GIR's ship lifted up into the sky and made its way out of the planet's atmosphere.

"I do hope he doesn't try anything stupid." Yin said with a sigh.

Captain Rocko smirked a bit, remarking, "Well, to be honest, I'd be more concerned about her doing something than him."

For that reason, Yin and Yang became even more concerned.

* * *

**(A/N) And that ends this chapter. So now, the Jedi trio has been split up on two different assingments. In the next chapter, Yin and Yang ask an old friend of theirs about the toxic dart and will soon find themselves looking for a planet that seems to not exist. Hopefully, this will help them in their search of this mysterious bounty hunter. Meanwhile, Sora and Kairi will continue their journey to Naboo. Until then, Read and Review! **


	6. Chapter V: Searching for a Planet

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter Vof **_**Toon Wars Episode II: Attack of the Chase Clones II! **_**In this chapter, Yin and Yang continue on with their investigation to find this bounty hunter with use of the toxic dart. The best place for them to start is by asking an old friend, who has great expertise with weaponary. Heck, soon they will be finding themselves looking for a planet that presumably does not exist. Meanwhile, Sora, Kairi and GIR make their way to Kairi's home planet of Naboo. Read on and you'll see for yourselves!

* * *

**

**Chapter V**

**Searching for a Planet**

Yin and Yang had returned to the temple to have the analysis droids analyze the toxic dart that was used to kill Vicky. But to his surprise, the droids had found nothing on it and presumed that it was self-made. Not willing to give up, Yin and Yang decided to turn to an old friend of theirs who could help them.

Now, this friend of Yin and Yang owned a diner in a part of Coruscant far away from the Jedi temple and the Senate. The diner, itself had a setting that recalled the traditional appearance of other diners from the golden days of the Republic. Not only was good food served there, but favored diners could also obtain nuggets of precious information.

* * *

The rabbit Jedi entered the diner and told the waitress droid that he needed to see this friend of theirs. 

**"Yo!"** The waitress droid yelled into the back.** "A couple of rabbits here to see ya, honey! Jedi, by the look of 'em."**

An old man with long grey hair and a long grey beard, wearing red clad robes and who was currently holding a walking cane came peeking through a window in the kitchen. He smiled broadly.

"We'll I'll be a monkey's uncle! It's Yin and Yang!" said the old man with a smile.

"Hello, Iroh." Yang smiled back. Iroh and the rabbit Jedi had been good friends for as long as the rabbit siblings could remember. If anyone could help them, he can.

"Take a seat. I'll be right with you."

Yin and Yang nodded. They went over and sat down in a dining booth right next to the diner's window.

**"You two wanna cup o' Jawa juice?"** asked the waitress droid as the rabbit siblings sat down.

"Oh, yes. Thank you." Yin said with a nod.

As the waitress droid went into the kitchen to fulfill the order, Iroh came out of the kitchen, opening out his arms.

"Greetings, old friend." Iroh said with a laugh, as Yin and Yang stood up and gave him a hug. "How are things?"

"They're doing fine." Yang replied, though due to the secrecy of his and Yin's assingment, he actually had to fib a little.

Iroh sat down into a seat opposite Yin and Yang and then began as he asked, "So, my friends, what can I do for the both of you?"

"Just need some analysis, really, Iroh. Do you think you can tell us what this is?" Yin asked, taking the toxic dart out of her Jedi robe and showed it to the old man.

"Well, I don't believe it!" Iroh remarked in suprise as he looked the dart over. "I haven't seen one of these since I was prospecting on Subterral, beyond the Outer Rim!" As he said this, the waitress droid came over to the booth and gave Yin and Yang their Jawa juice.

"Can you tell us where it came from?" Yang asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, you have a project that belongs to those Cloners." Iroh explained, holding the dart in between his fingers. "What you have here is a Kamino saberdart."

Yin frowned, confused, "That's odd. I wonder why it didn't show up in the analysis archives?"

"Well, this dart here has cuts on the side that identify it. Those analysis droids only focus on symbols. Ha!" Iroh then made a bit of a joke, "I should think that you Jedi would have more respect for the distinct difference between knowledge and wisdome." the old man laughed at his joke.

"Well, if droids could think, there'd be none of us here, would there?" Yang laughed at a joke of his own. Yin just rolled her eyes. Then, Yang paused to think. "Hmmm, we're not really familiart with Kamino. Is it in the Galactic Cartoon Republic?"

"No, no. It's beyond the Outer Rim, twelve parsecs outside the Rishi Maze, towards the south. Should be easy to find, even for those droids in your archives." Iroh chuckled slightly as he took a sip of his drink. "These Kaminoans keep to themselves. They are cloners, and very good ones, at that."

"Cloners, eh? Are they friendly?" Yin asked.

"Oh, that depends."

Yin and Yang gave Iroh a confused look, while Yang asked the old man, "Depends on what, Iroh?"

"Basically, on how good your manners are. And if your cash is accepted." Iroh said with a smirk. The three then all laughed, all taking a last drink of their Jawa juice.

* * *

Once their business with Iroh was done, Yin and Yang went back to the Jedi temple and headed to the Jedi library in the archives, which was filled with information a Jedi, in-training, Knight, or Master, would need to access. There was also a selection of twenty bronze busts positioned around the library in a row, which were to represent the 'Lost Twenty'. The Lost Twenty were the twenty only Jedi individuals to have ever renounced their commissions. Their leave-taking was sorely felt among the Jedi, who decided to momoralize them with these portrait busts in the archives. Count Zim, the Head of State of the Separatist movement was the most recent of the "lost" ones. He was considered the most bitter lose becuase the Force was so strong in him. 

Currently, as Yin and Yang looked at the bust of the once great Jedi Master, Count Zim, a short, flat-headed Irken by what the bronze bust showed, but was well respected by the other Jedi, Agnus, the Jedi librarian, came forward to them. She was an old yellow-skinned woman with large grey hair, and who wore a yellow female Jedi robe with the traditional Ansata pattern symbolizing knowledge and learning.

Agnus asked the rabbit Jedi, "Did you call for assistance, Masters Yin and Yang?"

"Yes, Master Agnus." Yin and Yang bowed appreciatively.

"Now, did you two have a problem that you need help with?"

"Yes, you see, we're looking for a planetary system called Kamino." Yin explained the situation to Agnus, as the three walked over to a seat with an installed computer.

"Kamino. It's not a system I can say I am familiar with." She paused briefly to think about this, and then asked the two Jedi rabbits, "Now, are you absolutely sure that you have the right coordinates?"

"Well, according to our information, it should appear in this quadrent here..." Yang said, pointing to a map of the quadrant on the computer, "...south of the Rishi Maze."

Agnus tapped onto the keyboards, making it zoom in. Nothing. The Jedi librarian frowned, "I hate to say it, but it appears that the system you are searching for, well...does not exist." she concluded.

Yin wasn't convinced, however, as she said, "But it can't be. I mean, maybe the archives are incomplete."

"Well, I can assure you, Master Yin; If it does not show up on our record, it does not exist." With that, Agnus leaft to help a student. Yin and Yang looked at each other, and then at the map in disbelief. What in the Galaxy was going on?

* * *

The ship Sora and Kairi were riding on to Naboo was very busy. It was crowded with the passengers and their luggage. GIR was getting food and drinks for his friends. A robotic bartender saw him. "Hey, no droids! Beat it!" snapped the droid ironically. 

GIR then stuck his non-existent nose up in the air, as he sniffed, **"Hmmpf! Well, good day to **_**you, **_**Metal Face!"** He then leaft with the bartender yelling angrily. The Irken-brand droid went past eating or sleeping passengers and arrived at a table where Sora and Kairi were talking to each other.

"I'm really looking forward to seeing Naboo again. I have thought of it since I was there. It's one of the most beautiful places in the galaxy." Sora said grabbing some food and eat from GIR.

"Well, it wasn't the same, Sora." Kairi told him.

"Perhaps it was for the better."

Kairi took a drink from GIR, saying, "Thank you, GIR." She then looked back at the Padawan learner, "I must be difficult, having sworn your live to the Jedi." Kairi said, looking Sora over. "I mean, not being able to visit the places you like or do the things you like..."

"Or be with the people that I love." Sora added to the list.

Kairi looked surprised at this, as she asked "Are you Jedi allowed to love? I thought that was forbidden for a Jedi."

Sora smiled a bit and explained the elaborate subject to her. "Well, attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden. Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is central to a Jedi's life. So you might say we're encouraged to love."

Kairi was impressed. "You have changed so much, Sora."

"You haven't changed a bit. You're exactly the way I have remebered you in my dreams. I don't think Naboo has changed much either."

"It hasn't..." Sora and Kairi paused, having an awkward moment. Kairi at this point decided to change the subject. "Are you thinking about your mother these days?"

Sora now looked concerned. This really wasn't a subject he liked to go over, "Ever since I left Tatooine all those years ago, my memories of her are fading. I don't want that to happen. I have been having dreams about her, very bad ones. I worry for her."

Kairi now looked at Sora in sympathy.

* * *

Yin and Yang walked through the hallways of the Jedi temple, recalling what happened in the archives. They knew it would take years to find Kamino even with Agnus' help. So he headed to find the only person who could help them, and this same person was teaching a Youngling class at the moment in a room underneath an arch staircase. 

Jedi Master Cosmo was in a classroom helping Younglings, which was the beginning stage in Jedi's training, with training exercises. The students wore helmets that covered their eyes and swinging with their miniature lightsabers to reflect fake blaster bolts comming from hovering droids with their blades (they make their own lightsabers when they become Padawans).

"Reach out. Sense the Force around you. You must use your feelings." Cosmo instructed. She then saw Yin and Yang coming into the room and tapped the floor with her cane. "Younglings, halt. We have a visitor." The children turned their lightsabers off and lifted their helmets up to see Yin and Yang. "Everyone, welcome Jedi Masters, Yin and Yang."

"Welcome, Masters Yin and Yang." greeted the children in unison.

Yin and Yang smiled a bit and nodded. The blue rabbit Jedi spoke up to Cosmo. "Um, Master Cosmo, we're sorry to disturb you. But, do you have a minute?"

"Of course. How can I help you both?"

Yin explained to her Jedi Master and friend, "We're looking for a planet described to us by an old friend to aid us in our assigment. I mean, we trust him, but the systems don't show on the archive maps."

Cosmo turned to the children and chuckled lightly. "Well, well. Master's Yin and Yang have lost a planet. Now isn't that embarrassing?" the rabbit Jedi did look embarrassed as the children giggled. Cosmo turned to a Youngling. "Liam, the shades," The Jedi Youngling Liam went over to and clicked a switch that made shades appear over the windows as instructed as Cosmo continued. "Gather around the map reader, clear your minds and we shall find Yin and Yang's wayward planet."

The reader itself was a small pole with a hollow opening at the top. Everyone gathered as Yin took out a small object and puts it on the top of the pole. The map data contained within the small object projected throughout the whole room, which turned into some sort of planetarium.

Yang pointed to a certain area they were looking for. "It should be, but it isn't. Yet, gravity is pulling all stars in this area towards this spot."

"So, the gravity's silhouette remains yet the star and all the planets seemed to have disappeared." Cosmo summarised, as she then turned to the Younglings, asking them, "Does anyone have a thought or an answer of how this could be?"

One of the children raised his hand and Cosmo acknowledged him. "Master, could it be possible that someone erased it from the archive memory?" The child suggested.

Yin and Yang looked surprised as Cosmo smiled. "The mind of a child is truly wonderful. The Padawan youngling is right, Yin and Yang. Go to the center of the gravity's pull and you will find your missing planet." she told Yin and Yang.

The rabbit Jedi nodded and Yin used the Force to take the small object back into her hand, making the map data disappear. Meanwhile Yang made the shades go up, bringin light back into the room. Allowing the students to take a break, Cosmo leaft into the corridor that led into the room with Yin and Yang to discuss this further.

"So, someone or something must have erased the data." Cosmo nodded.

"But Master Cosmo, who could empty information from the archives? That's impossible, isn't it?" Yin asked, completely puzzled by this.

"This is a dangerous and mysterious puzzle. Only a Jedi could have erased those files. But even I find it harder to answer as to who and why. I shall meditate on this while you head to your destination. May the Force be with you," she told Yin Yang.

Yin and Yang bowed, then leaft Cosmo to reside back to her teachings.

* * *

While Yin and Yang began their mission to Kamino, on the planet Naboo, Sora, Kairi, and GIR had just arrived. The planet Naboo had changed since Sora was there. Ever since the invasion Ten years ago, it had thrived. The people have since recovered from the Trade Federation Invasion, Kairi was no longer the Queen, and the underwater people had since made peace with the surface people. The capital of Theed, was still the most beautiful and advanced city on Naboo. Even Sora and Kairi agreed as they, with GIR trailing, carried all their luggage while crossing the courtyard. 

"Well, if I lived here, I would never want to leave." Sora said with a smile.

"Well, me too, although I'd prefer to stay out of the palace sometimes. To tell you the truth, I wasn't the youngest Queen ever elected, but now that I think back on it, I'm not sure I was old enough for the task." Kairi confessed, a little embaressed.

Sora smiled at that comment. "Well, the people you served thought you did a good job. I heard they even tried to amend the constitution so you could stay in office."

Kairi laughed at this. "Well, that would give the people what they want, not need. I was relieves when my two terms were up. But when the Queen asked me to serve as Senator, I couldn't refuse her."

"I agree with her, to be honest. I think the Cartoon Republic needs you. I'm glad you chose to serve as Senator." Sora told her with a smile.

"Thanks, Sora." Kairi replied with a smile, also.

* * *

**(A/N) And that ends that chapter there! In the next chapter, as Sora and Kairi have now arrived back on Naboo, they are going to become a lot more friendlier with each other. Meanwhile, Yin and Yang are making their way to the Outer-Rim planet of Kamino. Upon arriving their, the two rabbit Jedi are going to find a lot more than they were expecting. A lot more, trust me! But until then, Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter VI: Discovery on Kamino

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter VI of **_**Toon Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones II! **_**In this chapter, while Sora and Kairi start to get closer on the planet of Naboo, Yin and Yang make their way to the stormy planet of Kamino, where they will find my than they were expecting! A lot more! Read on and you'll see for yourselves!

* * *

**

**Chapter VI**

**Discovery on Kamino**

Once Sora and Kairi arrived at the Theed Palace, where Kairi used to live as Queen, the two headed to the throne room where they would meet Queen Wanda, Naboo's current Queen who had pink hair and matching pink eyes, and Governor Gromble, the same planet Governor who served under Kairi during the Trade Federation invasion. Once all greetings and such were out of the way, they get down to business.

"So how many systems have joined Count Zim and the separatists?" asked Queen Wanda, concerned.

"Thousands. And more are leaving the Republic every day." Kairi sighed sadly. "If the Senate votes to create an army, I'm sure it's going to push us into a civil war."

"It's unthinkable! Why, there hasn't been a full scale war since the formation of the Republic!" protested Governor Gromble incrediously.

Queen Wanda turned back to Kairi, asking, "Do you see any way, through negotiations, to bring the separatists back into the Republic?"

Kairi frowned, and explained, shaking her head "Not if they feel threatened. My guess is that they will turn to the Commerce Guilds or the Trade Federations for help."

Hearing Kairi mention the Trade Federations made Governor Gromble frown, "It's outrageous, but after four trials in the Supreme Court, Jack Gunray Spicer is still the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. I fear the Senate is powerless to resolve this crisis." he said in disgust.

"Oh, calm down, Governor Gromble. We must keep our faith in the Republic. The day we stop believing democracy can work is the day we lose it." Queen Wanda said sternly.

"Let's pray that day never comes." Kairi said in shiver.

"In the meantime, we must consider your own safety."

Governor Gromble signaled for everyone else but himself, the Queen, Kairi, and Sora to leave. The governor turned to Sora and asked, "What is your suggestion, Master Jedi?"

"Anakin's not a Jedi yet, Governor. He's still a Padawan learner. I was thinking..."

"Uh, Hey! Now hold on a minute!" Sora protested, nettled.

"Excuse me." Kairi said sharply, annoyed by Sora's rudeness. "I was thinking I would stay in the Lake Country. There are some places up there that are very isolated."

"Excuse me? I am in charge of security here, the last time I checked, Milady." Sora interrupted again.

The Queen and Governor looked at each other in amusement. They obviously knew something the arguing Jedi and Senator did not.

"And this this is my home. I know it very well. That is why we're here. I think it would be wise for you to take advantage of my knowledge in this instance." Kairi told Sora sternly.

Sora took a deep breath, and sighed, "Sorry, Milady."

Queen Wanda spoke up, as they then walked down the steps of the throne room, "Perfect. Then it's settled then."

* * *

Yin and Yang's starship disengaged the hyperspace transport ring as it arrived at its destination. By taking Cosmo's suggestion of going to the center of the gravity's pull, it should be there. A small certain storm-shrouded planet.

"There it is, Yang, right where it should be. Our missing planet, Kamino." Yin observed from the cockpit. "The boy was right. Someone did alter the files."

Yang flew the ship into the atmosphere of Kamino itself. The planet was currently going through some terrible storms which could make it difficult to fly on, off, or around the planet. Thankfully, Yang's piloting skills were good enough for him to eventually make it to landing platform just outside the capital city. The huge, ultra-modern city of Tipoca rested on great stilts that keep it above the pounding and ever-present waves that cover the surface of this watery world.

After landing and getting out the ship, Yin and Yang put their hoods on and headed to the door down a pathway away from the platform.

* * *

Yin and Yang made their way through the stormy winds and got inside the city. As Yin and Yang removed their hoods, they observed the platinum white interior of the city.

Just then, a woman walked up to greet them. She is a blonde haired woman with her hair long and curly. She wore a black hat, a white shirt, brown vest, brown pants, and black boots. Her name was Elizabeth Swann Turner, administrative aide to the Prime Minister of Kamino.

"Welcome, Master Jedi. It is good to see you." Yin and Yang looked puzzled as the Kaminoian continued. "My name is Elizabeth Swann Turner. The Prime Minister has been expecting you."

"Wait. Hold on. We were expected?!" asked Yin puzzled.

"Of course. He is anxious to meet you. After all these years, we we're beginning to think you were not coming." Elizabeth then made a motion for the two Jedi rabbits to follow her, "Now, please, this way." Still puzzled, Yin and Yang followed Elizabeth Turner along the hallway of the platinum white city of Topica.

* * *

Soon, the three arrived at the Prime Minister's office. Upon entering, they all saw a mean sitting in a white chair that descended from the ceiling. He was a brown haired man with a small ponytail at the end of his head, brown eyes, and a mustache. He wore a brown coat, white shirt, brown pants, and brown boots and on his belt was a sword. His name was William Turner, Priminister of Kamino. He got up and went over to greet them.

"May I present William Turner, Priminister of Kamino." Elizabeth said, introducing them to the Kamino Priminister. Yin and Yang secretely looked at each other in amusement. They knew that it was obviously no coincidence that these two had the same last name. "And this is Master Jedi..."

Yin and Yang answered Elizabeth. "Yin." Yin answered.

"Yang." Yang said promptly.

"Ah, wonderful. I trust you are going to enjoy your stay. We are most happy you have arrived at the best part of the season. Please..." Two more chairs descended from the ceiling, and Will made a gesture for the two Jedi rabbits to take a seat, which they promptly did. Will then sat back down into his chair, saying, "And now to business. You will be delighted to hear we are on schedule. Two hundred thousand units are ready, with another million well on the way."

Yin and Yang looked puzzled again. Yin said, improvising, "That's good news."

"Please tell your Master Ki-Adi-Mundi that we have every confidence his order will be met on time and in full. He is well, I hope."

Yin and Yang looked shocked. Did he say what they thought he said? Yang asked, "I'm sorry, Master Who?"

"Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi. He is still a leading member of the Jedi Council, is he not?" Will inquired.

"Well, you see, Master Ki-Adi-Mundi was killed almost ten years ago." Yin explained. She was certain that Ki-Adi had beem killed. No one was able to explain how it happened. His body was found dead ten years ago, as if someone had attacked him unaware. How could he order something from the Kaminoians if he was already dead?

"Oh, I see." Will said downcast. "I'm so sorry to hear that. But I'm sure he would have been proud of the army we've built for him."

"What army would that be?" Yang asked curiously.

"Why a clone army, of course. And, I must say, one of the finest we've ever created."

Yin raised her eyebrow, "Tell me, Prime Minister, when our Master first contacted you about the army, did he say who it was for?"

"Of course he did. This army is for the Republic. But you must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself."

Yang nodded, "Sure, that's why we're here, right?"

Will then headed off in a direction with Yin, Yang and Elizabeth in tow. What Will had said was still in the rabbits' minds. Did Ki-Adi really order this army? If so, why wasn't the Jedi Council informed of it all? And could the bounty hunter they were after be connected?

* * *

A few hours or so after visiting the city and Kairi's family, Sora and Kairi had arrived at Kairi's summer home in the Lake Country. The building itself was made on a beautiful island in a middle of a lake. As the two walked up the stairs to a balustrade overlooking the garden and lake, the two had another of their talks.

"When I was in Level Three, we used to come here for school retreat." Kairi sighed happily. She pointed to an island nearby. "See that island? We used to swim there every day. I love the water."

"Me too. I guessed I wanted to see more of it knowing where I'm from." Sora agreed, looking at her.

Kairi looked at Sora. "We used to lie on the sand and let the sun dry us. And then we tried to name the birds singing."

Sora cringed a bit at the word 'sand'. He said, "I don't like sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating, and it gets everywhere." Sora and Kairi laughed. "Not like here. Here everything's soft... and smooth..." The two looked at each seemingly in a long time. "This place seems so...magical..." he whispered softly.

"Uh..."

Kairi didn't get a chance to continue as they just stared at each other. They leaned forward and kissed each other for the first time. At first, Kairi didn't resist, nor did she want to. But then she opened her eyes widely in horror and pulled back, ashamed.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that!" Kairi said quickly.

"I'm sorry. But when I'm with you, my mind is no longer my own." Sora said a bit ashamed. The two looked at each other deeply again.

* * *

Back at the Topica city on Kamino, Yin, Yang and Elizabeth Turner followed Will Turner to a balcony overlooking a parade ground below. Yin and Yang looked in shock as they saw what was on the ground: thousands of soldiers, faces covered by helmets, were marching and drilling in formations of several hundred.

"Magnificent, aren't they? Will Turner asked impressed.

Yin and Yang just nod in disbelief, with Yin slowly nodding, "Yeah, very...impressing."

"I hoped you would be pleased." Will Turner said, a hint of pride in his voice. "Clones can think creatively. You'll find that they are immensely superior to droids."

Will Turner then gave the Jedi a tour of the Clone Center. The tour passed by a classroom where young clones were studying. They are looked alike, black hair and a stern impression on their faces.

"We take great pride in our combat education and training programs. This group was created about five years ago." Will Turner explained, motioning to the group.

"You mentioned growth acceleration..." Yin said.

"Oh yes, it's essential. Otherwise, a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow. Now, we can do it in half the time. Those clones you saw on the parade ground were started ten years ago, when Ki-Adi-Mundi first placed the order, and they're already mature."

The tour soon went by a cantine area. Yin and Yang could see Clones who also looked alike, but were 20-years-older than the ones in the classroom, at the tables, eating. Will continued as the two rabbit Jedi observed, "You'll find they are totally obedient, taking any order without question. We modified their genetic structure to make them less independent than the original host."

"Host, huh? Who is this host?" Yang inquired, curiously.

"A bounty hunter called Chase Young. We felt a Jedi would be the perfect choice, but Ki-Adi hand-picked Young himself." Will said with some sort of shrug.

The bounty hunter part got the rabbits' interest. Could this bounty hunter be the same one who killed the attacker the other night? Could he be who they were after?

"Tell me," Yin asked, trying not to arouse suspicion. "Where is this Chase Young, now?"

"Oh, we keep him here." Will answered as they passed a window overlooking some tubes where the clones climbed in or out whenever they needed to go to sleep or when they were waking up, "Apart from his pay, which is considerable, Chase demanded only one thing: an unaltered clone for himself. Curious, isn't it??"

"'Unaltered?'" asked Yang. "Sorry, I'm just not good with my vocab."

"He's serious. Believe me." Yin deadpanned.

Will then claryfied for Yang, "Pure genetic replication, Master Yo. No tampering with the structure to make it more docile... and no growth acceleration. You might even consider him as Chase's son."

'Odd, but we'll deal with this as it comes.' thought Yin. Right now, they needed some answers. She speaks up. "Any change we could meet this Young?"

"I would be most happy to arrange it, for you." Elizabeth said.

"Very well, then." Yin nodded. With that, Elizabteh bowed and leaft Will to finish giving Yin and Yang the tour.

* * *

Back on Naboo...

Kairi glanced at Sora as he pressured her. The two were in a middle of a grassy meadow near a part of the lake having a picnic. Kairi was picking flowers when Sora began to ask her a certain question.

"I don't know if I want to." Kairi whined a bit.

Sora smirks. "Oh come on, humor me. Tell me."

"And what if I continued to refuse? You're going to use your Jedi mind trick on me?" Kairi asked with a smirk.

Sora laughed at this. "They only work on the weak-minded. You are anything but weak-minded."

Kairi hesitated, then grins. All right... I was twelve. His name was Palo. We were both in the Legislative Youth Program. He was a few years older then I... very cute... dark curly hair... dreamy eyes..."

"Oh, I get the picture." Sora said quickly. Kimi's description was making him jealous a bit. "So what happened to him?"

"I went into public service. He went on to become an artist.."

"Gee, maybe he was the smart one."

Kairi frowned at the remark. "You really don't like politictians, do you?"

Sora shrugged, smirking, "I like two or three, but I'm not really sure about one of them." he smiled. "To tell you the truth, the system needs fixing."

"Like how?" Kairi asked in curiosity.

Sora paused to think. "We need a system where the politicians sit down and discuss the problem, agree what's in the best interests of all the people, and then do it."

"That is exactly what we do. The trouble is that people don't always agree. In fact, they hardly ever do."

"Then they should be made to."

Kairi frowned again. "Like who?"

"Don't know. Someone, I guess."

"You?" Kairi guessed.

"Not me."

"But someone else, right?"

"Well, someone who is wise and commanding." Sora said with a smirk.

Kairi just rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "That sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship to me"

"Well, if it works..."

Sora's response shocked Kairi. She looked at Sora's straight face, but the boy held back a mischievous smile.

"You're making fun of me!" Kairi said, chuckling a bit.

"Who me? Nah. I would never tease a Senator. Too frightened." Sora said sarcastically..

Kairi laughs, grabbed some fruit, and threw it at him. "You're so bad!"

* * *

Later, the two were playing with a herd of creatures that resembled bulls. Sora mounted on top of it and began to ride it. Kairi laughed at this display. Sora tried to stand, but the bull bucked and Sora fell off. Kairi laughed harder, until she noticed that Sora wasn't getting back up. With a horrible gasp, she ran over to him, his face in the grass.

"Sora! Are you alright?!" Kairi cried, while turning Sora over.

But when she did, Sora showed a stupid face and laughed at her. Kairi scowlws in mock fury and took a swing at him. Sora grabbed her arm. Kairi struggled and the two rolled all over the grass. They stopped and looked at each other in their eyes, with a longing look. But they realized what was happening and let go, sitting up embarrassed.

* * *

Rain lashed the Kamino city of Topica right about now as a pterodactyl-like creature carried a Kaminoian above the waters. Inside the city, Yin, Yang and Elizabeth Turner arrived at the door of Chase's apartment. Elizabeth Turner presses the call button..

As Yin Yang watched, the door opened. A teenager then walked out. Yin and Yang suspected that he must be the Chase Clone that Young chose as his son. He was about fifteen-years-old. He had black hair, a black shirt, gray pants and black shoes underneath, and dark brown eyes. He was known as Kevin 11.

"Kevin, is your father here?" Elizabeth asked the boy calmly.

"Sure. You can see him, if you want." Kevin nodded, motioning them to follow him into the apartment.

"Thank, you."

"Hey, dad! Elizabeth is here!" called out Kevin, once all three were inside. Soon, a man walked into the room. This man was wearing a blue shirt, had long black hair, pale skin, beady snake eyes, and was tall and well-built. He looked just like the other Chase Clones in every way possible.

"Ah, Chase. Welcome back." Elizabeth bowed before the man known as Chase Young. "Was your trip productive?"

Chase answered. "Fairly." he turned to Yin and Yang, "And who, might I ask, are these two good people."

"These are Jedi Masters Yin and Yang. They've come to check on our progress."

"Well, you're clones are impressive, I will give you that. You must be proud of them." Yin smiled a bit.

"Well, I do my best to make it through this crazy universe." Chase chuckled.

"Aren't we all?" Yang's eyes turned to a half-opened bedroom room. He saw a familiar bunch of body armor on the floor. Chase got in his view, suspecting what he just saw. Yang decided to continue from his question. "Tell me, have you been to Coruscant?"

"Oh, a few times to pick up supplies."

"Have you been there recently?"

Chase looked suspicious. "Oh, maybe."

"Then you must know Master Ki-Adi Mundi then." Yin concluded, folding her arms.

Upon hearing Yin's remark, Chase turned to Kevin, who was watching the whole conversion, and spoke to him in some sort of Huttesse language. With a nod, Kevin leaft his dad's side for a secong to close the bedroom door.

"Um, I am sorry. Who did you say I knew again?" asked Chase, a tad confused

"Ki-Adi Mundi. Isn't he the one who hired you for this job." the female pink rabbit Jedi pointed out.

"Never met him. I was recruited by a Irken named Irkranus on one of the moons of Bogden.

"I see."

Chase quickly changed the subject. "So tell me, how do you like the army?"

"Well, we hope someday to see them in action." Yang responded with a smirk.

Chase chuckled. "Oh, you will. They'll do their job well. I'll guarantee that."

"Well, I guess I should leave. Thank you for your time, Chase Young." Yang said as he and his sister bowed before him.

"Oh, believe me. It is always a pleasure to meet a Jedi. Or in this case, two Jedi."

Yin, Yang and Elizabeth Turner turned and walked out of the apartment door. Once they are gone, Chase frowned coldy.

Kevin noticed this, as he asked his father, "What is it, Dad?"

Chase looked Kevin, and told him sternly. "Pack your things, Kevin. We're leaving."

* * *

**(A/N) And that ends that chapter there! Phew, quite a lot of stuff happened in this one, eh? Well, now I think we can all agree that Chase Young here is the one who hired Vicky to assassinate Kairi. More importantly, Yin and Yang have now uncovered the secret Clone Army for the Republic. And of course, things have really started to get more complicated between Sora and Kairi, being that they even kissed in this here chapter. Well, in the next chapter, Sora and Kairi come to admitting that they have some feelings for each other. But they both now that it can never be. Sora also is going to be experiencing some nightmares. With Yin and Yang, they are going to try and stop a certain bounty hunter from fleeing Kamino. Until then, Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter VII: Forbidden Love, Kamino Duel

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter V of **_**Toon Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones II! **_**In this chapter, Sora and Kairi come to admitting that they have some feelings for each other, but both now that it could never be. Meanwhile, Yin and Yang are going to try and stop a certain bounty hunter from fleeing the storm-engulfed planet of Kamino. Read on and you'll see for yourselves! **

* * *

**Chapter VII**

**Forbidden Love, Kamino duel**

An hour after the awkward moment in the meadow, Sora and Kairi went back to the house to have dinner. As they ate, Sora was discussing some of his past adventures during his training with Yin and Yang.

"When I finally got to them, we went into some aggressive negotiations." Sora told Kairi with a smirk.

"'Aggressive negotiations'. What's that?" Kairi asked, trying not to giggle.

"Negotiations with a lightsaber."

Kairi laughed at this. "Oh, I see."

Kairi was about to spear a fruit with her fork, when it suddenly levitated up out of Kairi's reach and into Sora's hand. Kairi frowned at this.

Sora smirked a bit,. "Don't let Yin or Yang know I did this or they'd have one of their trademark fits." he used his knife to cut the fruit to pieces and then levitated one piece back to Kairi. She took it with her fork, grinning and ate it.

* * *

Later, Sora and Kairi sat on a couch in front of the fire. The mood was so romantic, though in Kairi's case, it was troublesome. Sora looked at Kairi deeply and longingly, as he started to move forward. Kairi pushed him back. 

"Sora, no," Kairi whispered in protest.

Sora sighed, and told her something that he would never have said to her, upfront before, "From the moment I met you, all those years ago, not a day has gone by when I haven't thought of you. And now that I'm with you again, I'm in agony. The closer I get to you, the worse it gets. The thought of not being with you-- I can't breathe. I'm haunted by the kiss you should never have given me. My heart is beating, hoping that kiss will not become a scar. You are in my very soul, tormenting me. What can I do? I will do anything you ask..." Sora pleaded. Kairi looked at Sora in guilt. She should never have kissed him. Sora sensed that Kairi was hesitating to answer. "Kairi, If you're suffering like I am, please tell me." he insisted.

"No, Sora. I can't..." Kairi began to say. "It's just not possible."

"Kairi, anything is possible. Just listen..."

"No, you listen." Kairi replied sharply as she stood up and frowned. "We live in a real world, so please do come back to it. You're studying to become a Jedi Knight, while I am a Senator. If you follow your thoughts to conclusion, it will take us to a place we cannot go...regardless of the way we feel about each other."

"So you _do _feel something!" exclaimed Sora as he stood up.

"You know as well as I do that Jedi are forbidden to marry! I will not let you give up your future for me! I just can't!"

"You're asking me to do something that is impossible for me to do. Believe me, I wish that I could wish my feelings away. But I just can't, Kairi."

"Look, I will not give into this, and that's that, Sora."

Sora turned away and looked ahead in thought. "Well, it wouldn't have to be that way...we could keep it a secret." he suggested.

Kairi slowly shook her head at this idea. "We can't. We would be living a lie. One we couldn't keep, even if we wanted to. I couldn't do that. Could you, Sora? Could you live like that?" Kairi asked the Padawan learner.

Sora sighed depressively and turned around, sayin, "No. You're right. It would destroy us."

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Kamino... 

"Well, I hope you enjoy your visit." said Elizabeth Turner as she finished the tour and was now showing Yin and Yang out. "Also, tell your council that the first battalions are ready and if more troops are needed, it will take more time to grow them."

"We will be sure to, and thank you." Yin said as she and Yang bowed.

Yin and Yang then leaft through the door out into the unforgiving rain, pulling theirs hoods up. They headed to their waiting ship and spoke to the waiting Irken-brand robot unit called R4.

"R4, scramble code five to Coruscant, care of the "old folks" home." Yang instructed. He had meant the Jedi Temple but the code was necessary to avoid people finding the signal and listening in.

R4 obeys and began to transmit the message via satellite dish on the ship.

* * *

Cosmo and Stitch were in Cosmo's chambers. They were informed that a message was coming for themfrom Yin and Yang. So, the two Master Jedi promptly made their way to the chambers,awaiting the information from Yin and Yang's hologram. 

_"Well, we have successfully landed on Kamino and spoke with its Prime Minister. We found out that they are using a bounty hunter named Chase Young to create a 'Chase Clone' army." _Yin explained to the Jedi Masters through the powerful storms via hologram. _"We suspected that this bounty hunter is the same assassin we're looking for."_

"Do you think that these cloners may be involved in this deadly plot," Stitch asked.

_"We don't think so. They appear to be only doing their job." _Yang told Stitch.

"Don't assume anything, Yin and Yang. Your minds must be clear if you're to discover the real villains behind this plot." Cosmo told Yin and Yang sternly.

_"Yes, Master. They told us that Master Ki-Adi-Mundi placed an order for the Chase Clones Army at the request of the Senate almost ten years ago. We were under the impression that he was killed before that. Did the Council ever authorize the creation of this clone army?"_

"No, that is what we know. Whoever placed that order did not have the authorization of the Jedi Council." Stitch said sternly.

"Find Chase Young again and bring him here. We will question him about who has employed him to killed Senator Finisteridala." Cosmo requested.

_"Yes, Master. When we have him, we will report back to you."_ Yin said, she and her brother bowing.

The hologram of Yin and Yang faded, leaving Stitch and Cosmo with questionable faces.

"I can't believe we could not see this Chase Clone Army until it's creation." Cosmo said with a frown.

Stitch sighed deeply and tiredly, "I think it is time we informed the Senate that our ability to use the force is dimished."

"We can't do that. The Dark Lord of the Sith knows of our weakness. Our enemies will multiply if we let the Senate know of this." Cosmo told Stitch sternly. The Trog groaned tiredly. He had a bad feeling about all of this...

* * *

Meanwhile, on Naboo... 

Sora was in the guest bed trying to get some sleep, as he tossed and turned around restlessly, then violently.

"Mom! No! No. Don't...NO!"

Sora woke up in a sweat. He had another one of those dreams about his mother. Except...it was a dream...of her death.

The next morning, Sora stood at the balcony looking out at the gardens meditating. Kairi arrived to speak to him, but when she saw that he was busy, she turned to leave.

"Don't go." Sora said, stopping Kairi's departure.

"I...I don't want to disturb you." Kairi told him.

"Your presence sooths me."

Kairi nods and stayed put. "You had another nightmare, last night."

"Jedi don't have nightmares." Sora pointed out

"Don't lie. I heard you."

Sora opened his eyes and turned to her, a look of fear on his face.

"It was about my mother. I saw her clearly as I see you now. She's in great suffering. Something's hurting her, about to kill her! I...I have got to do something." Sora looked at Kairi in concern. "I know I am diobeying my mandate to protect you, Senator, but I have to go. I have to help her."

Kairi pauses and smile. "Then I'll go with you. That way, you can still keep me safe and you won't get into so much trouble."

Sora sighed. "I really am sorry, but I have no choice."

"Neither do I."

* * *

Yin and Yang went back to Chase's apartment but was surprised to see that neither he or his son were there. After checking a nearby computer, he found the location of Chase's ship, Slave I and dashed to its landing platform. They arrived just in time to see Chase and his son are about to board their ship. Yin and Yang's arrival didn't go unnoticed however, especially when Yang screamed like an LA cop, "Freeze, Scum bags!" 

"Dad, look!" Kevin shouted, pointing towards Yin and Yang.  
Chase, wearing his trademark helmet, saw the Jedi and fired his blaste pistols at Yin and Yang. Yin activated her cyan lightsaber and Yang activated his green one. The two began to block each shot as they closed in on them.

"Kevin, get on board!" Chase yelled as he dodges a slash by Yang's lightsaber.

Chase activates his jetpack and flew over the Jedi, still firing, and landed on a tower nearby. Chase fired at the Jedi who continues to reflect the shots back. Chase avoided them however and fired a missle from the top of his jetpack at the rabbit Jedi.

Inside the ship, Kevin got into the cockpit and grabbed the laser gun controls. He smirked wickedly as he aims at the attacking Jedi and fired.

The laser blast exploded near Yin and Yang, throwing them to the ground. Their lightsabers slipped from their grip and slide across the platform's wet surface. Chase jumped down in front of Yin and Yang. The Jedi got back up and charged at the bounty hunter. The three, now unarmed, engaged in hand-on-hand combat. Yang grabbed Chase but he rocketed off and shook the Jedi loose, sending him to the ground crashing. Yin tried to use the Force to call the lightsabers to her but Chase fired a wire at her hands, tying them together. Chase then shot off, taking Yin for a ride of her life. Yang used his powerful hind-legs to jump after them, but was only just able to grab onto Yin's ankle. After being forced along the landing platform, Yin and Yang managed to use a nearby pillar to drop both the rope and Chase in his tracks. Chase fell, his rocket shooting off and crashing into a nearby tower. The rabbit Jedi charged at Chase, knocking him over the edge, before the bounty hunter could fire at them with his blaster pistol. Yang's eyes widen in horror as he realized that he was still caught up in Chase's wire.

"Oh, not good." groaned Yang as he was forcefully pulled down after Chase.

"Yang!" Yin gasped, shocked.

The two were sliding towards the unforgiving ocean below. Quickly, Chase used some claws on the sides of his gauntlets to latch onto the hull of the city dome stop his descent. Yang fell past just as Chase unloosed the wire.

Yang fell to what appeared to be his doom. Just before he could fall in, however, he used the Force to make the wire catch a nearby pole, stopping his descent. He then began to swing back and forth and landed on a nearby platform. Yin then ran out from the door that led to the platform Yang was now on, in hopes to find him here. When she did, she pulled him in for a bone-crushing, clad he was alright. Safe for now, Yin and Yang headed back inside and made their way back to Chase's landing platform.

As Chase looked down, the Jedi was nowhere in sight. Thinking he had won, he climbed back up to the platform and headed towards his ship.

Once Kevin saw that his father was inside the Slave 1, he started the ship's engines, getting ready for take-off.

Neither Chase nor Kevin saw Yin and Yang running out back onto the platform. Although they grabbed their lightsabers, it was too late to stop Chase's ship from taking off. Yin took out a homing beacon and, using the Force, threw it onto the hull of the ship itself.

Yin and Yang watches as The Slave I flew off and into space. Yang angrilly threw his lightsaber to the ground, which bounced right off the metal flooring and hit him square in the eye. He fell down, yelling in pain and covering his eye. Yin sighed in annoyance, as she continued on watching into the skies while the storm continued raging.

* * *

**(A/N) And, end that chapter right there. Sorry if it is not the longest, and that it took a while to post up. Just have been getting a hell of a lot of homework, is all. No matter, really. Anyway, in the upcoming chapter, Yin and Yang chase the nefarious bounty hunter and his son through an asteroid field. Meanwhile, Sora and Kairi return to Sora's homeworl of Tatooine. What has changed and happened while Sora has been gone. Well, something has happened to Sora's mother, that will put the young Padawan in state of worry and determination to help. But until then, Read and Review!**


End file.
